The Dress
by megankvdw
Summary: Edward Cullen: Exitoso, arrogante, dominante, mujeriego. Bella Swan: Segura, ambiciosa, seductora, adicta al trabajo. Dos ejecutivos con una sola meta: No detenerse ante nada para llegar a la cima. Incluso si eso significa llevar al límite a la otra persona. A/H. Rated M por Lemons, lenguaje y todo lo de en medio. Romance/Drama/Angustia y todo lo demás.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La historia es de _**Redtini**_. Yo solo traduzco con su autorización.

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

* * *

 **The Dress**

 **Capítulo 1: The Dress.**

—Hola.

Sin respuesta.

—¿Lauren? —llamé a través de la puerta abierta.

—Llegas tarde, cierra la puerta detrás de ti.

Un poco intimidada por su tono, entré a la habitación y me dirigí hacia la sala de donde provenía la voz irritada.

—Detente —dijo bruscamente.

Sorprendentemente mi cuerpo hizo lo que se le dijo.

La voz venía de atrás del gran escritorio, en la alta silla había un hombre mirando reflexivamente la ventana. Era evidente que era un hombre alto y además desaliñado. Las hebras dorado oscuro de su cabello estaban desordenadas.

Estaba a punto de señalar eso, junto con su mala educación, pero luego volteó su silla.

 _Éste no era un hombre desaliñado._

El hombre que estaba sentado frente a mí era un lío hermoso. Su mandíbula cincelada inclinada hacia abajo mientras sus ojos se quedaron pegados al iPad que estaba en sus manos. Su mata de pelo parecía de recién follado, pero su camisa de esmoquin almidonada decía lo contrario.

Yo estaba congelada, hipnotizada por su belleza. Entonces mis sentidos volvieron a mí.

—Hola, soy…

—No necesito saber tu nombre, cariño. Quítate la ropa.

Me quedé boquiabierta por un momento.

—¿Disculpa?

Él nunca quitó sus ojos del iPad.

—Sé una buena chica y quítate la ropa —dijo con tono molesto.

Aún sin palabras vi como el hombre se puso de pie, se acercó a un mostrador, se sirvió algo de beber, y luego dio la vuelta para mirarme. Cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los verdes de él, en realidad consideré su petición por una fracción de segundo.

—Mira, ummm, debes…

—¿Eres nueva? —preguntó más para sí mismo.

—Sí, yo soy…

—¿Ésta es tu primera vez? —Inclinó su cabeza con curiosidad.

—Creo que esto es un error…

Me miró por un momento, antes de sacudir cualquier idea que estuviese en su cabeza y caminar directo a mí.

—Ya estoy atrasado, lo que sea que él ofreció, voy a duplicarlo. Eso debería acabar con cualquier duda en esa hermosa cabeza tuya. —A continuación sus ojos se desviaron sobre mi cuerpo, permaneciendo en mi pecho antes de posarse en mis ojos—. Ese vestido es demasiado largo. La tienda de regalos en la planta baja debe tener uno más corto para que uses.

—¿Qué pasa con mi vestido? —El vestido strapless negro largo hasta los tobillos acababa de salir de la pasarela.

 _¡¿Cómo se atreve a insultarme?!_

El hombre entonces me rodeó, deteniéndose detrás de mí; podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo sobre mi espalda desnuda mientras me susurraba al oído.

—No es práctico para follar.

Boquiabierta y un poco encendida, me había dejado sin palabras.

Miré hacia adelante, viendo su reflejo en la ventana, mientras sentía los pequeños vellos de mi brazo erizarse. La palma de su mano lentamente acariciaba mi brazo mientras continuaba hablando:

—Necesito que tu coño esté húmedo en todo momento esta noche. Debes estar dispuesta a ser follada en cualquier momento, ya sea en el baño, contra la pared, en el mostrador de la cocina, o en la terraza de la piscina. —Sus ojos se movieron hacia adelante, mirando mi reflejo—. O tal vez contra una ventana.

Di un suspiro débil cuando susurró las últimas palabras.

Aparté la vista de su intensa mirada, y antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra, él se había ido. Salió de la habitación gritando que me vería en la planta baja y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

 _ **~TD~**_

Entré en el salón de baile lleno de gente y estaba buscando algo para beber cuando Angela se acercó a mí.

—Bella, ¿conseguiste lo que necesitabas de arriba?

—Angela, no puedo empezar a explicarte lo que acaba de suceder.

—Tu padre te estaba buscando, por cierto. Él quería que conocieras al señor Cullen.

Miré alrededor del salón de baile lleno de todos nuestros mayores inversores. Las bebidas no paraban, la banda estaba tocando, y todo lo que podía ver eran signos de dólar bien vestidos disfrutando de la apertura.

Busqué en los alrededores, incapaz de encontrar a mi padre, y le pedí:

—Si lo ves, házmelo saber. Además, cuando tengas un momento, ¿podrías hacer los arreglos para conseguir las copias de los planos? Nunca tuve la oportunidad de solicitarlas.

—¿No estaba Lauren en la suite?

—No —le respondí sacudiendo la cabeza. Éste no era el momento para explicarle sobre el cabrón que estaba arriba.

—Lauren dijo que iba a esperarte. Iré a buscarla.

Angela se fue y me acordé de repente que necesitaba un trago, urgente. Antes de que pudiera tomar una copa de champán del camarero, una mano agarró la última copa y me la ofreció.

Su aliento me hizo cosquillas en la parte exterior de la oreja, mientras él con severidad susurró:

—Pensé que te dije que te cambiaras.

Giré mi cabeza, viendo al mismo demonio, e ignoré el hecho de que mis pezones estaban dolorosamente duros. Se veía aún mejor en su esmoquin negro.

—Lo hiciste.

Tomando la copa de champán de su mano bebí lentamente. Sus ojos nublados y oscuros me observaron y humedeció sus labios un par de veces, pero no dijo nada.

Puse la copa de champán vacía a un lado y me volví hacia el, ahora, hombre sin palabras.

—Tengo que estar en desacuerdo con usted, señor. Éste es un vestido muy follable.

Metí mi pierna a través de la gran abertura. Miró hacia abajo y, lo juro, babeaba un poco.

 _Es lo que pensaba._

Me di la vuelta para irme y me terminé encontrando a Mike Newton.

 _¿Podría este día de mierda empeorar?_

El bajo, rubio y falso hombre era un adulador.

—Bella, ¿me concedes este baile?

Me volteé y detrás de mí estaba el cabrón frunciendo el ceño y mirándonos confundido.

—Claro.

 _Cualquier cosa para alejarme de él._

Mike se veía sorprendido. Mientras nos acercábamos a la pista de baile, quería darle las gracias por alejarme del demonio del sexo. Inmediatamente su mano se dirigió a mi trasero. Empujé su mano, gruñendo una advertencia. El hombre era estúpido, y la tercera vez que intentó poner su mano en mi culo iba a darle un rodillazo, pero escuché su voz.

—¿Puedo interrumpir?

En ese momento le di la bienvenida al pervertido. Él no esperó que Mike respondiera y tomó mi mano alejándome de él.

—¿Debería sorprenderme que sepas mover los pies? —le pregunté.

 _El hombre podía bailar._

—Me sorprende que te puedas mover en ese vestido.

—¿Qué pasa contigo y este vestido?

Lo pensó por un momento, luego me sostuvo más cerca mientras susurraba:

—¿Puedes ponerte de rodillas y tomar una gran polla en ese vestido?

Di un grito ahogado, tratando de alejarme de él, pero solo me sostuvo con más fuerza.

—¿Se puede tomar ese delicioso culo por detrás con ese vestido?

El hombre me estaba matando.

—¿Pueden esas largas piernas envolverse alrededor de mis anchos hombros mientras me como tu coño en ese vestido? —Sonrió.

Yo estaba llorando y no por los ojos precisamente. No podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo, no importaba el hecho de que me encontraba de pie en medio de una pista de baile llena de gente, mientras que un desconocido estaba verbalmente haciendo que me corra.

—¿Le hablas de esa manera a todas las mujeres que conoces?

Su sonrisa se volvió torcida.

—Eres la primera, y debo decir que me encantaría estrenar ese vestido.

Mis pezones se endurecieron y mi sexo palpitaba.

 _Quería a este hombre._

Cualquier cordura se había ido, y su olor se estaba apoderando de mis sentidos. Su dulce aliento caía sobre mi rostro y sus ojos ardían en los míos.

Nos miramos sin decir nada, todo movimiento cesó. Tenía miedo de lo que diría a continuación. Si él me pedía que lo follara aquí y ahora, realmente no podría decir que no lo haría. Necesitaba salir de ese estado, pero mientras su boca se acercaba más a la mía, me quedé hipnotizada.

Pero el hechizo se rompió cuando dijo:

—Te dije que eligieras un vestido más corto.

—¡Eres un cabrón!

Empecé a alejarme pero él envolvió su mano alrededor de mi antebrazo y nos llevó hasta las puertas dobles de un almacén.

Antes de darme cuenta, me empujó contra la pared, inmovilizada por el mismísimo demonio, mientras sus ojos ardían con fuego.

—Cuando le digo a alguien que haga algo, lo hacen.

—Estoy segura de que sí, pero _este_ alguien no cambia su vestido —solté.

El exasperante, sexy como el infierno, extraño inclinó la cabeza.

—¿Tengo que probarte mi punto?

—¡Sí!

El hermoso demonio tenía la polla firmemente presionada contra mi muslo. Me quedé quieta intentando ganar algún tipo de control, pero cuando su mano se dirigió a la abertura de mi vestido y rozó la cara interna de mi muslo, yendo directamente hacia mi sexo, rompí mi juramento.

—¿Qué estás…?

—Hhmm, podría estar equivocado —dijo mientras sus dedos hacían a un lado mis ahora empapadas bragas, antes de explorar lentamente alrededor del borde de mis labios—. Parece que _puedo_ tener acceso a tu coño de esta manera.

Inhalé cuando uno de sus dedos empezó a acariciar mi clítoris. Apreté las manos, tratando de no correrme solo con sus dedos, pero era una batalla perdida. El hombre era jodidamente caliente y esto estaba mal, sin embargo, él estaba haciendo a mi cuerpo sentir cosas que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Cuando recargó su dura polla en mí, un gemido escapó de mi boca, y sentí mi humedad filtrándose por la cara interna de mi muslo.

—¡Sí! —gimió—. Parece que de esta manera puede ser mejor después de todo. —Enfatizó sus palabras provocándome con otro dedo, dando vueltas alrededor de mi entrada—. Es agradable ver que puedes seguir algunas instrucciones.

Levanté una ceja burlona hacia él, mientras una sonrisa malvada adornaba su rostro.

—Estás mojada. —Con eso empujó un dedo muy dentro de mí.

—Aahh… ¡Joder! —Mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás contra la pared, mientras mi sexo palpitaba alrededor de su dedo.

—Luego. Ahora abre —ordenó, y abrió más mis piernas—. Tu coño está goteando por mí.

Sus palabras me estaban poniendo más húmeda. Mi pecho se movía y podía sentir su polla palpitante mientras comenzaba a moverse arriba y abajo por mi pierna.

—Puedo sentir tu coño tirando de mi mano. —Su sonrisa se hizo más grande. Quería abofetear la mirada complacida de su rostro, pero gemí cuando dijo—: Me pregunto si este coño húmedo puede manejar mi polla.

Movió su polla lejos de mí, y mi estómago se tensó ante la pérdida de la misma, hasta que él colocó su cara directamente frente a la mía. Acercándose susurró:

—¿Quieres esto, no? ¿Quieres ser estirada y llenada por esto? —Sentí la punta de su pene, pero me rehusé a mirar hacia abajo—. Apuesto a que esa linda boca quiere probarlo demasiado. ¿Quieres probarlo, cariño?

Giré la cabeza lejos de él. No iba a dejar que ese pendejo viera lo mucho que lo quería.

Luego tomó mi barbilla, arrastrando mi cara de nuevo a él.

—¿Qué se sentirá el tener eso labios sensuales envueltos alrededor de mi polla? Apuesto a que podrías tomarme todo. —Mis ojos se abrieron grandes. Por lo que sentí de él, no había manera de que pudiera tomar la mitad de eso—. Tenerte de rodillas, en ese vestido, chupando mi polla…

Mi corazón saltaba de manera irregular y mi garganta se secó. Lamí mis labios y sus ojos inmediatamente fueron a mi boca. Los humedecí de nuevo y vi cómo se abrieron sus labios.

No estaba segura cuánto más mi corazón podría aguantar, y mi sexo era ahora un lío con fugas.

Vi como sus ojos se oscurecían antes de decir:

—Tú no tienes que decir ni una palabra, tu coño está haciendo toda la conversación. ¿Quieres correrte?

Solté un gruñido, sin habla por los dedos que acababa de empujar dentro.

—Agghh… ¡mierda!

Curvó su mano, haciendo que sus dedos golpearan el lugar correcto. Mi sexo se apoderó de ellos y trató de mantenerlos allí.

Su rostro se acercó y pensé que me iba a besar, hasta que rozó su mejilla con la mía, mientras su boca se cernía sobre mi oreja. Su respiración se aceleró junto con su mano, mientras ordenó:

—¡Abre más!

Mis piernas temblorosas trataban de extenderse, pero el vestido las limitaba.

 _¡Maldito vestido!_

Lo debería haber escuchado y comprar uno más corto, pero no iba a decirle eso.

Cuando se encontró cara a cara conmigo otra vez, tenía una sonrisa malvada. Era como si pudiera leer mi mente, y el pensamiento me hizo chorrear más.

Levantó mi vestido con su mano libre, lo que me permitió abrir más mis piernas, mientras me movía contra su mano. Aceleró, bombeando con fuerza dentro de mí. Podía sentir la bola de fuego construirse, y quería aferrarme a ella tanto como pudiera.

—¡Déjalo ir!

Me negué. Se sentía demasiado bien, y si él me iba a llevar al infierno, yo quería disfrutar el viaje.

Continuó empujando duro y más rápido, asegurándose de golpear el lugar correcto antes de sacar sus dedos, para volver a meterlos.

Mis piernas iban a ceder en cualquier momento, y mi orgasmo no iba a ser detenido. Nuestros gemidos y gruñidos llenaban el pequeño espacio, junto con los sonidos de mi humedad mientras cubría sus dedos.

—Te gusta esto, ¿verdad, cariño?

Quería gritar: _«¡No!»_ , pero los dos sabríamos que sería una mentira.

—Estás empapada, después de que te haga acabar, voy a tener que lamerte hasta dejarte seca. No podemos dejar que se arruine este bonito vestido, ¿verdad?

—Joder… ¡Sí!

—Aww, ¿te gustaría, cariño?, ¿tener mi boca en ti?, tener mi lengua follándote, quieres eso, ¿verdad, dulzura?

Con sus dedos rodeó mi entrada, provocando una oleada de placer que empezó a correr a través de mi cuerpo.

—¡Joder, sí!

La idea de su boca sobre mí… sentir su lengua explorando a lo largo de mis labios, chupando mi clítoris y follando mi coño… la idea causó que los dedos de mis pies se retorcieran.

Entonces mis oídos reaccionaron al oír algún tipo de conmoción afuera de las puertas dobles. Él debe haber oído también, porque dijo en voz baja:

—Tenemos que ser rápidos. Voy a hacerte acabar, pero después de que termine allá afuera, te quiero ver en mi suite, sin ropa, con las piernas abiertas y tu coño esperando. Después de un festín con esto… —Ahuecó mi sexo en su mano—... voy a mostrarle a este coño que yo siempre consigo lo que quiero.

Sus dedos se curvaron dentro de mí, frotando el punto exacto, y el más intenso placer estalló dentro de mí.

—¡Jooodeeer… sí… uuhhggg… mierda!

—Eso es todo, acaba para mí, cariño.

Me tambaleé de la intensidad del placer que se desató en mí y temí desmayarme. Sus firmes brazos envueltos a mi alrededor para que pudiera soportar cada jodida parte.

 _ **~TD~**_

Después de que el demonio desapareciera, corriendo a hacer lo que sea que tuviera que hacer, me fui directamente al baño de mujeres. Me quedé mirando mi reflejo en el espejo, criticando mi comportamiento. ¿Qué mierda fue eso? Acababa de dejar que un extraño me follara con los dedos en el almacén.

¡Recomponte, Bella!

Una señora salió de una de las cabinas, mirándome como si supiera lo que acababa de hacer. Mi cabello estaba un poco fuera de sí, y estaba segura que olía a sexo. Me apresuré y me limpié, poniéndome perfume para cubrir mi pecado. Rezando para que nadie se diera cuenta y dándome cuenta que a lo mejor tenía que arrepentirme por mis pecados antes de pedirle al gran hombre un favor.

En el momento que salí, oí que mi padre me llamaba.

 _«¿Por qué?»_ , pregunté mirando hacia arriba. La última persona que quería ver era a mi papá.

Poco a poco me acerqué. Estaba de pie con un hombre de aspecto muy distinguido, guapo, y maduro. Algo en su sonrisa me parecía familiar.

—Bella, conoce a Carlisle Cullen.

—Es un placer conocerte —le dije, estrechándole la mano.

Tenía una mirada sincera en su rostro, pero había algo en sus ojos que me hizo pensar en el demonio. Negué con la cabeza mientras soltaba su mano.

—Bella, estamos muy esperanzados de que esta fusión será beneficiosa.

Mi padre quería expandir nuestra cadena de hoteles en el oeste, y los Cullen querían ampliar la suya en el este. Estábamos considerando fusionar las dos cadenas hoteleras en una sola, y una mayor expansión en el medio oeste. Chicago sería la primera ciudad en tener la cadena conjunta. Si todo salía conforme a lo planeado, nos estaríamos ampliando a nivel mundial en unos años.

—Carlisle, con Bella volviendo de Europa para supervisar las operaciones, la industria se revolucionará.

Puse los ojos en blancos.

—Papá, ¿por qué no empezamos con los hoteles que tenemos antes de _revolucionar_ algo?

—Está siendo modesta. Bella es una fuerza a tener en cuenta.

No estoy segura si él seguiría pensando lo mismo si supiera que acababa de permitirle a un extraño…

—Eso me recuerda, tú y Edward no se han conocido. —Carlisle miró a su alrededor antes de señalar a alguien—. Uno de nuestros mayores clientes tiene… bueno… algunas interesantes peticiones, y Edward tuvo personalmente que encargarse de ella... ellos. Él subió a la oficina de la suite, pero no lo he visto hasta ahora.

En la industria hotelera, eso generalmente significaba algún tipo de actividad ilegal, o que alguien estaba necesitado de compañía. "Compañía" muy cara.

—Edward —dijo a alguien detrás de mí—. Quiero que conozcas a la hija de Charlie Swan, Isabella. Los dos estarán trabajando juntos en este proyecto.

Me di la vuelta. Sus ojos previamente oscuros, llenos de lujuria, ahora eran de color verde brillante.

Los dos nos sorprendimos por un momento, y luego vi un brillo malvado en sus ojos, mientras dije:

—Es un placer conocerte _, Edward_.

Él sonrió.

—Igualmente, y debo decir, ese vestido se ve impresionante en ti.

* * *

¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

Gracias por leer. ¿Les gustó el capitulo? Como siempre me encantaría saber que les ha parecido. Nos leemos el domingo en All The President's Men. :)


End file.
